


Deserve

by Linea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原梗来自钩子在2015DallasCon回答的一个问题，关于1104拍摄Sam洗车的那段，却让他怎么也无法将视线从Jensen身上移开。大部分都是脑补，不要当真。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve

　　标题：Deserve  
　　  
　　配对：Jared/Jensen  
　　  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　  
　　警告：OOC；黄暴；下品；高潮控制  
　　  
　　备注：原梗来自钩子在2015DallasCon回答的一个问题，关于1104拍摄Sam洗车的那段，却让他怎么也无法将视线从Jensen身上移开。大部分都是脑补，不要当真。

　　  
　　Jared很纳闷。  
　　  
　　Jared一直很纳闷为什么Jensen总是能做到一脸气定神闲的做着足以令他血脉贲张的事情——Jensen的身影出现在片场的任何一个角落，不是坐在地上懒懒地倚靠着身后的墙壁交叠着双腿，就是待在椅子上右手拿着水瓶用那张要命的嘴唇喝水，任凭从他嘴角溢出来的水流顺着他的喉结淌下来。显然Jensen很清楚自己的魅力在哪，并肆意地使用着它，看着他对着新来的群众演员露出迷人的微笑并耐心地为对方提供表演方面的建议时，Jared忍不住皱起了眉头。  
　　  
　　并不是因为自己对那个目不转睛地盯着Jensen的男演员有什么不满，也不是因为Jensen对那个人过于亲密的态度令他不快，只是他无法做到看着Jensen在他人面前过大限度的发散着自己的魅力而对自己熟视无睹。这时Jensen终于注意到了他，朝他扬了扬好看的眉毛，双眸像树枝上刚抽出的新叶一样鲜绿。  
　　  
　　此时他脑中只能跳出“挑逗”这个词了，且不说Jensen的眼睛有多漂亮，光是对方这样看自己一眼，他都能感觉到那股穿过下腹直到头顶的电流在血管里噼啪炸开。  
　　  
　　然后他把Jensen从头到脚看了一边，从光泽水润的嘴唇到结实挺翘的屁股，他一点都没有落下。  
　　  
　　那时Jared不止一次的以为自己是个变态。

　　  
　　今天Jensen来片场时穿了一条短裤，裤腿只到大腿上部，露出白皙圆润的膝盖和线条流畅的小腿。Jared必须承认他被Jensen的短裤吸引了全部目光，眼睛不由自主地瞟到更隐秘更脆弱的地方——越过对方腿上柔软的金色绒毛，穿过略显宽大的裤管，隔着并不透气的牛仔布料抚慰着他紧绷在短裤里头形状漂亮的阴茎。  
　　  
　　该死的，他只觉得自己的脸颊热得快被烧穿了，可Jensen还是在他眼前晃个不停，让他根本无法集中精神。当Jensen走到他身边翘着腿坐下的时候，他不由自主地朝另外一个方向挪了挪，尽量避免自己的大腿与对方靠在一起。  
　　  
　　“嘿，伙计。”Jensen用手肘捅了捅Jared的肩膀，挪动身体与他靠得更近了些，“马上就要拍下一场了，你还傻坐着干嘛？”  
　　  
　　“我再看看台词。”Jared随便翻了翻手中的几页台本，“噢，看来我们要在Impala里呆上一整天了。”  
　　  
　　“其实我还挺喜欢这样的，至少我们不必跑来跑去。”说到这里，Jensen唇边勾起一丝微笑，连声音也压低了几分，“而且——你好像有一场洗车的戏，对吧？”  
　　  
　　“呃……没错，我要捋着袖子卷起裤腿拿起水管对着车猛冲一发，再拿抹布将污垢一点点擦干净，”Jared在说话的时候一直没有直视Jensen的眼睛，只是低着头继续将视线放在密密麻麻的台词上，半开着玩笑说，“为了不浪费太多水资源，我真希望我能一条过。”  
　　  
　　这时Jensen突然绕到他跟前半蹲下来抬起满含笑意的绿眼睛望着他，接着站起身从他身边走开了。望着对方远去的背影，Jared突然冒出了一个特别的想法——  
　　  
　　Jensen一定在心里打着什么鬼主意。

　　  
　　当导演喊下那身“Action”的时候，Jared已经换上了Sam那身行头出现在了镜头前。他穿着一件V领紧身T恤，柔软的布料勾勒出他身上遒劲的肌肉线条，宽松的牛仔裤裤腿被他卷到膝盖上边，一只手握着根水管，另一只手抓着一块被揉皱的抹布，艳阳高照之下，隆起的小臂肌肉上透亮的汗珠一簇簇落下，从鬓发边渗出来的汗液顺着他的脸颊流淌至锁骨，在他弯下腰的时候不经意地露出半截腰部的小麦色肌肤，盖在衣服底下的漂亮腰线若隐若现。镜头对准了Jared宽阔的后背，能够清楚地拍到他的后背已经濡湿一片，他拧开不远处的水龙头，清凉的水花从水管前端不遗余力的喷溅而出。  
　　  
　　Jared显然已经想象到镜头里是怎样的画面了——那必然香艳无比充满性暗示，让他想起自己曾经下载到硬盘里的那几部片，只不过现在镜头前的换成了自己，让人想想都觉得尴尬，现在的他只希望快点拍完这段戏早些收工，而不愿意站在太阳底下抓着水管暴晒几个小时——“为什么这段戏不交给Jensen来演呢”，此时Jared脑子里冷不丁冒出这个疑问，洗车可不是Sam Winchester的专利，从各方面来说Jensen都比他更加适合，毕竟Impala是Dean的车，而此时的Jensen就是Dean，他有着足以让人流口水的大腿和无与伦比的屁股……该死，他可不愿意再想了。  
　　  
　　剧本里要求的是“Dean应该站在离Sam六英尺的位置”，地上也已经标好了Jensen的站位。Jensen按照指示站到指定的地点，抬起明亮的绿眼睛将他上下打量了一圈，还不忘朝他吹一声轻快的口哨。那个瞬间Jared脑中几乎一片空白，根本记不起这个场景里他要说的第一句台词究竟是什么，只能瞪着Jensen切换回“Dean模式”的脸咬牙切齿。  
　　  
　　这一段戏很快就NG了，在导演的要求下迫不得己被要求重拍。Jared继续握着水管对着Impala冲水，Jensen照样站在之前标记的地方。这次他牢记了所有台词，并且确认了自己已经杜绝了所有忘词的可能性，当他再次直起身子望向Jensen，也就是Dean的时候，对方做了一个让他的大脑立马当机的动作。  
　　  
　　好吧，一切拜Jensen那条罪恶的短裤所赐，如果可以的话，他真的想把这该死的万恶之源从Jensen腿上扒下来扔到宇宙最深处的黑洞里去——Jensen竟然就在这里，就在他面前主动分开了自己的大腿，任由他将腿间的那片光景尽收眼底。就像能量巨大的超新星在头脑里猛地炸开，空气被挤压，血液在身体里倒流，他被攒住呼吸不能动弹，只能从干涩的嘴里念出一段毫无起伏的念白。虽然现在还没有轮到Jensen说台词，但他从对方眼神里解读出来的分明是“这不就是你想要看到的吗”这种赤裸裸的勾引。  
　　  
　　Jared此刻几乎已经认定了对方的故意，可他还是无法完全聚精会神的演完这段戏，每当他想到Jensen分开的大腿时，他的思绪总会回到对方藏掖住美妙风景的裤管里。导演喊下第十次“咔”之后，Jensen拿着一瓶水走过来递给了他，还亲昵地帮他擦干净了脸上的汗。  
　　  
　　休息的时间很短暂，可对于Jared来说确是漫长的，他一直憋着不去同Jensen讲话，好让对方意识到他在生气。Jensen很快就看出了他满脸的不高兴，他也没有多说什么，只是半蹲在Jared面前为他整理了一番沾满汗水的额发。  
　　  
　　Jared觉得自己越过前面那个临界点一定会被炸成碎片，他这颗炸弹终究无法抵御Jensen这簇火苗的燃烧。他已经快被燃尽了。  
　　  
　　为了用行动表示不满，在Jensen临走之前，Jared还狠狠地掐了一下那个漂亮的屁股。

　　  
　　再次开拍的时候Jensen总算变得乖乖的了，既没有朝他做鬼脸逗他笑场，也没有继续做那些故意引诱的动作，拍摄进行得很顺利，他们之间的合作还是像往常一样默契，谁都没有出错，两个人的演绎都很到位。这样完美的状态一直持续到今天的拍摄结束，等到导演宣布收工时，Jared这才松了口气。  
　　  
　　片场的工作人员很快都走光了，露天拍摄的环境下，Jared已经能看到深紫色的天幕渐渐浮现的点点星光。他刚拿好自己的东西正准备回拖车，却看到Jensen刚换好衣服正不紧不慢的从另一头走过来——他穿的不再是Dean的衬衫，而是一件很显身材的短袖T恤，可他下身还是那条一成不变的万恶的短裤。  
　　  
　　盯着Jensen浑圆饱满的屁股，Jared玩味地勾起了一边的嘴角。他可以确定Jensen没有看到他，一边将自己的影子隐匿在黑暗里，一边谨慎地挪动脚步不让对方察觉。从暗处他能看到Jensen在绕着那辆漂亮的baby来回踱步，完美的脸上挂着欣喜的笑容，黑暗里闪烁微光的绿眼睛像是在与它低声絮语。  
　　  
　　这时Jared好不容易压下去的怒火又烧满了整个胸腔，几乎每一次呼吸都快喷出火来。  
　　  
　　我的老天，他是在嫉妒一辆车吗？Jared被自己这个疯狂的念头震惊到呆立在原地，可下一秒一切就在他脑中翻天覆地。  
　　  
　　什么顾虑都见鬼去吧。他大步走上前去，伸出结实有力的手臂将Jensen的腰从后面一把箍住，巨大的力气几乎要将对方抱离地面，火热的嘴唇慢慢在对方白皙柔软的耳廓上滑动，呼吸平稳的鼻腔在对方肌肤泛红的颈间喷洒出湿润的热气。Jensen显然对这突如其来的袭击不知所措，他奋力在Jared怀里挣扎了几下，见挣脱不开才试探性地开了口。  
　　  
　　“Jared？”  
　　  
　　真不巧，他居然一把就猜中了答案。Jared有些失落想着，却在心里悄悄盘算着应该怎么好好“奖励”对方。  
　　  
　　他探出舌尖叼住Jensen的耳垂，将它轻轻含在舌下仔细地舔咬着，就像在含一颗甜美的凝胶软糖。一切无法控制，难以停止，他在这样做的时候含糊不清地说着“Yes”，按压在Jensen腰部的手指上移到胸前，隔着单薄的布料粗暴地揉捏着T恤底下敏感的乳头，直到它们以他喜欢的方式逐渐挺立成他所需要的状态。被玩弄乳头的感觉令Jensen浑身酥麻，他像抽干了灵魂一样瘫倒在Jared怀里，阴茎随着对方揉捏的幅度渴望地抽动。  
　　  
　　“呃……啊……Jay……我们……我们可以回去……再……再……”Jensen的喉结随着他吞咽唾液的动作而上下滑动，可话还没有说完，Jared便咬住他的喉结强迫他把下半句咽回了肚子里。  
　　  
　　“不要，”Jared很干脆的拒绝了Jensen断断续续的建议，“还记得白天拍戏的时候你做了什么吧？你难道还指望我会那么轻易的让你爽到飞？当然不会的，宝贝。”  
　　  
　　Jensen顿时噤了声，他的身体软软地靠在Impala泛光的车前盖上，像一片冬夜里飘零的枯叶那般轻轻缓缓的落下来，而Jared那双有力的手臂就撑在他身侧，犹如两根钢筋铁柱。  
　　  
　　“想就在这辆车上操你，想了快一整天。”Jared在他耳边低语，语气粗暴而下流，“在拍戏的时候我就在想应该怎么分开你的大腿，谁知你就真的这么做了……真是令人惊讶，你就那么想我操你？”  
　　  
　　“啊……是的……是的……我想你……”Jensen闭着眼睛含糊不清地说着，继续用乳头磨蹭着Jared弯曲的指节，好像那就是值得为他顶礼膜拜的神像一样。  
　　  
　　“那么，你应该怎么补偿我呢？”说这句话的时候，Jared已经将那条碍事的短裤拉扯到Jensen膝盖下方，让两条光裸紧实的大腿完全暴露在空气当中，用手掌托住沉重的囊袋不轻不重地揉捏。  
　　  
　　“你……想我怎么做……都可以……”Jensen无力地半跪下来，抬手急躁地解着Jared腰间那根不听话的皮带，就在搭扣松开的那一刻，他将对方的阴茎从SAXX的平角内裤里释放出来，用嘴迫不及待地含住那个滚烫的大家伙，就像在吸吮一根渴望已久的酸奶冰棒。Jared的老二大的出奇，在他舌头的甜蜜抚慰下又胀大了几分，怒张的头部下面涌动着那根充满鲜血的脊线，滑腻的前液正一点点铺满他的舌面。Jensen只感觉自己即将晕死过去，那根硕大的阴茎还在不依不挠地捅进他的嘴里，几乎要把他的嘴唇撑破——快要到极限了，Jensen认命地想着，让Jared的阴茎从自己嘴里滑出来落入手中，看着它坚硬的紫红色头部布满水光。  
　　  
　　Jared轻轻的喘着气，呼吸的频率犹如一头强壮的公牛。他显然还未餮足，半眯起来的细长眼眸仍旧饥渴地盯着Jensen染满红潮的脸，看起来邪恶而又危险。Jensen双眼茫然追逐着Jared的身影，看着他从一边拿起了某种管状的物体，等到Jared走近的时候，他才发现对方手中的是他们拍戏时用的水管。  
　　  
　　“这样或许能让你凉快点儿。”Jared在一边拧开了水龙头，顿时水管里的凉水呈一条弧线喷射而出全部洒在Impala的车前盖上，同时也全部洒在了Jensen身上。他的T恤湿透了，暗金色的短发也往下滴着水，冰凉的水滴顺着赤裸的大腿滑落，也弄湿了他的短裤。  
　　  
　　湿透的T恤紧紧的贴在身上越发凸显出乳头挺立的形状，他十分急切地渴望着Jared能用那双大手或者那张嘴抚慰它们，湿漉漉的双眼里已经充满渴求。下一秒，他便被Jared再次压倒在满是水珠的车前盖上，对方那具结实的身体已经贴了过来，滚烫的肌肤紧贴着他被水浸润之后变得冰冷的肌肤，就像灼热的烈焰将坚冰融化。  
　　  
　　沾上水珠的Impala很漂亮，车盖上滚动的一颗颗水珠映照着漫天星光。Jared让Jensen在车盖上趴着，额头抵着Impala冰凉的挡风玻璃，饱满圆实的臀部朝上翘起，大腿朝里面弯曲着。他宽大的手掌穿过Jensen还未干透的头发，一根手指挤进那在空气中瑟瑟发抖的、红润的后穴，撑开紧实的内壁一点点深入，在确认了里面能够完全容纳下的时候再像之前一样探入一根，很快的，他的后穴被开发得足够充分，就着一点透明的前液，不断翕合的小穴也做好了被进入的准备。Jared从后面吻着他的脖颈，柔软的嘴唇重重地印上颈部下方那块细薄的肌肤，在下身调整好角度的时候在湿软的穴口慢慢研磨，再出其不意地渐渐挺入。  
　　  
　　Jensen此刻的声音听起来比其他任何时候都要尖，像是拼命压抑在喉间却再也忍不住一般从喉间滑落。Jared的手臂越过Jensen的腰，让自己的手指下滑到对方的腹股沟，越过那丛浓郁而蜷曲的毛发握住他完全挺立起来的阴茎，用指腹抵住前端还在缓缓渗出前液的铃口。  
　　  
　　“放松点，宝贝，好戏才刚刚开始呢。”Jared露骨地说道，“相信我，我一定会把你操射的。”  
　　  
　　Jensen全身湿漉漉的趴着，每一寸肌肤都是甜蜜的粉红色，当Jared撞进第一下的时候，他听到囊袋撞击在臀部上发出的“啪啪”声，让他的身体像融化了一样被打开来。Jared在他背后低吼着，牙齿咬过他发抖的肩膀，剧烈地摆动着髋部将自己完全送入Jensen体内。他的内壁紧紧地含着那根巨大的性器，强烈的刺痛感几乎要让他落泪，他合上颤抖的嘴唇，感受着那股从下腹慢慢升腾起来的颤栗感流遍全身，令他不由自主地绷紧肌肉——数不清多少次挺入之后，他感觉到Jared的阴茎就在他体内脉动，它是进得那么深，深到足以在他的内壁里刻下自己的名字。  
　　  
　　当对方的阴茎恰好顶到他最为脆弱敏感的一点时，Jensen已经不知道将自己的头往哪搁了，他的身体由于强烈刺激而不安地发着抖，挺立的性器不受控制地在对方手中抽跳起来——他知道自己将要面临什么，前所未有的射精感让他觉得自己的阴茎就快在Jared手里爆炸，可是他的命运全部掌握在对方手里，他渴望着在Jared的引导下释放。  
　　  
　　“求……求求你……让我……”Jensen因为难忍痛苦而啜泣起来，细细的呜咽声令Jared心里不由自主地揪紧了，可是他并没有立即放开紧握在Jensen阴茎上的手，而是将嘴唇再次贴上对方的耳廓，轻轻地说：“为了让你记住教训，这只是个惩罚。”  
　　  
　　快要滑落出来的眼泪在Jensen眼眶里滚了一圈，又渗回了眼底。  
　　  
　　“所以，记住了吗？”  
　　  
　　Jared说这句话的时候更凶狠地操着他，让他有种自己即将在对方身下散架的错觉。他告诉他，让他叫得更大声、更尖锐，让他大声哭喊出来，承认自己被操到完全不能动弹才肯罢休。  
　　  
　　被允许射精的那一刻令Jensen如坠云端，他就这样肆无忌惮的、完全的射在了Impala的挡风玻璃上。在恢复清醒之后，他再次望向沾在玻璃上的那片秽迹，忍不住羞愧难当。  
　　  
　　筋疲力尽的Jensen被Jared抱回了车里。在处理好一切之前，他还需要处理一个问题——他再次拿起了那根水管，将他们之前留下的爱欲痕迹彻底冲洗干净，并用那块抹布将前盖擦得锃亮。  
　　  
　　这一切都不用担心，因为他已经够熟练了。  
　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
